The invention relates to an oil pan baffle used in the interior of an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle for guiding the oil flow. Such an oil pan baffle ensures that under extreme driving conditions (great acceleration or deceleration forces acting on the motor vehicle) or when driving through curves the crankshaft will not be exposed to oil sloshing in the oil pan and also prevents foaming of the oil. Additionally, the oil pan baffle ensures that the intake of the oil pump is constantly covered with oil so that the oil pump cannot suck in air.
Oil pan baffles are usually connected by means of several screws, generally six to eight screws, preferably to the crankcase or alternatively to the oil pan.
This is disadvantageous because an additional mounting step for attaching the oil pan baffle is required. Additional fastening elements (usually six to eight screws) are required. There is also the risk that such fastening elements become loose and drop into the oil pan.